fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziperator's Moment, 1 on 23. Episode 27
With no one able to get through the force field and Wolfie tired out, Ziperator must take on 23 enemies himself. Can Ziperator save Wolf from meeting death? Ziperator) 23 on 1... um, that sounds fair! ( Ziperator disappears ) Torrent Hydros) Chicken! ( Does "Victory Dance" ) Ziperator) Chicken? ( Dropkicks Torrent Hydros to the ground ) Ziperator) Come on you two! Shot me! ( Stands on Torrent Hydros ) Kyleronco) Ability Activate! 4X Laser! ( Mutant Wolfie fires 4 laser beams from his 4 mouths ) DarkusAlpha) Ability Activate! Head Shot! ( Tweloid fires a blast of dark energy from one to 6 heads at a time ) ( Mutant Wolfie's and Tweloid's attacks combine ) BOOM! Dark smoke covers the field Ziperator) Miss me! Miss me! Now you got to hit me! Torrent Hydros) You guys hit me! Mutant Wolfie) Woops... A-A-A-AWOO! Tweloid) We're trying to beat Ziperator! ( Ziperator sits on Tweloid's wings, behind his heads.) Ziperator) Yawn! You guys bore me! Tweloid) Get off me! Ziperator) Your wish! ( jumps up and drops both his legs on Tweloid's heads ) Tweloid) My heads! They hurt! ( Ziperator, back flips over to where Wolf is at and does a bicep poses ) Ziperator) You see these guns? ( In a happy tone ) Redakaibakulover) Yeah! Ziperator) They want to shot you! Redakaibakulover) o_O ( Runs to get closer to Wolf ) Ziperator) Ugh... ( Fires a blast from his mid-section between Redakaibakulover and Wolf ) ( Wolf gets up slowly ) Wolf) Why would you do it, Redakaibakulover, WHY! Redakaibakulover) To not listen to " you got a concussion, don't brawl" Wolf) Really! At least you can heal from it! I can't heal from my injury, I have to wear a plastic protector for my life! Redakaibakulover) More of the reason, why you should just die, unless... Wolf) Unless what? Redakaibakulover) you join me! You can get your body all healed up, and they'll make you a lot more powerful! Wolf) And leave my friends! Look at Ziperator! He's fighting with all he has, and he's creaming you and your two new friends! Redakaibakulover) Err! Wolf) And that's speed, not power! ( Redakaibakulover walks closer to Wolf ) Wolf) I wouldn't get closer! Redakaibakulover) Too bad, you can't hurt me! Wolf) I can't? ( Spears Redakaibakulover ) Redakaibakulover) Okay! That hurt! Wolf) Now, that's power! from my trusty shoulder takedown, the spear! ( Torrent Hydros sees, Redakaibakulover down ) Torrent Hydros) MASTER! ( Fires a blast from his mouth at Wolf ) BOOM! ( The Blast hits Wolf and pins him against the force field, cracking the force field a bit ) Serenity) WOLF! ( Eyes start to water up ) ( Ziperator looks back to see Wolf stuck in the wall of the force field ) WOLF! ( Ziperator turns around and looks at Torrent Hydros ) Ziperator) CRUD! ( A blast from Torrent Hydros, Mutant Wolfie, and Tweloid hits Ziperator, sending him into the force field between Wolf and Wolfie's location ) Ziperator) D@MN! That hurt! Wolf) Ziperator, I don't know, how much longer I can last... ( Passes Out and falls to the ground, from being stuck in the force field ) Ziperator) Wolf! Err... Wolfie! It's time. ( Wolfie gets up ) Wolfie) I know! Meet Light! Episode 28 Category:Wolf Story 1 Category:Ziperator Category:Kyleronco Category:Torrent Hydros Category:Mutant Wolfie Category:Tweloid Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Wolf Category:Serenity Category:Wolfie